civ_5_cbpfandomcom-20200214-history
Community Patch
What is it? * The single largest AI, bugfix and API DLL for Civilization V. * Is the base DLL for most Civilization 5 mods that require a DLL. * Contains bugfixes, AI improvements, and API enhancements for modders. * No balance changes, and minimal gameplay changes are included. * New DLL tables, functions and LUA events are included, however they are not used by the mod. * Created by the Community Patch Project Team. What are those "minimal gameplay changes"? Diplomacy *The methode used to determine how much you can ask to your opponent during a peace deal has been changed. The Community Patch use the warscore system. You can see your warscore against an enemy by talking to it. *The massive change in AI logic make that the AI will be far better at making deals, and will use bribing into war and defensive pact more often. *Third party peace deals are restricted to the winner side (see warscore). It prevents the AI and the player to buy "make peace with ..." to the loser. Units *Naval units movement: **BEFORE: Pre-rennaissance naval units cannot cross the ocean. **AFTER: Any naval units can cross the ocean, but pre-rennaissance naval units cannot stop their movement on an ocean tile. They cannot "blindly" cross the ocean and need to have a line of sight to the target tile. **WHY? The AI is pretty bad at fighting in restricted places, this change was needed to have the AI be able to use effectively early navy. *Line of Sight: **BEFORE: When moving a unit, you lose line of sight on some tiles, and gain line of sight on other tiles. **AFTER: When moving a unit, you keep any line of sight you had, and gain line of sight on new tiles. At the end of the turn, you lose line of sight on tiles you no longer observed. **WHY? The AI had problems to remember the position of enemy units. *Siege units movement: **BEFORE: Siege units had to setup before fire. **AFTER: Siege units no longer need to setup, however they have movement halved in enemy territory. **WHY? It help the AI to understand how to use siege units. *Garrison and city damage. **BEFORE: Garrison in city did not take any damage when the city was attacked. **AFTER: Garrison takes damage when the city is attacked. More precisely, the damage is divided between the city and the Garrison, meaning that the City take more damage if there is no Garrison. It does not apply to Naval units inside the city. **WHY? This is change made for Vox Populi. Since the AI in VP and CP are the same, such an important difference has to be also present in CP. *Naval units garrison: **BEFORE: Naval units can fire from a city tile. **AFTER: Naval units cannot fire from a city tile. **WHY? This is change made for Vox Populi. Since the AI in VP and CP are the same, such an important difference has to be also present in CP.